


The Secrets Out 2

by laramads



Series: Confessions, Kisses and Cuddles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Bisexual Remus Lupin, F/M, Gay Sirius Black, I really need to start taking tags seriously, Jeez, M/M, Making Out, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), alternate universe- wolfstar, and Sirius is tinay af, and blushes like a virgin, and kiss, and sirius is so gay for him, because he's a little shit, but its so much work, but james and peter are, i always write about people making out, i know you guys like it, im not sorry, im such a baby tho, jily, joking, just so thats established, like i couldve wrote smut but i chickened out, oh well, okay but remus is fucking tall, remus is confident, remus teases james and peter, sirius and I both love that little shit btw, sorry - Freeform, thanks for reading, they cuddle, which he's not, whoops, wink wink, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:25:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9241511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laramads/pseuds/laramads
Summary: Remus loves Sirius, who, in return, loves him just as much- enough so that he's willing to risk losing a bet that involves taking care of sugar high Peter.Yeah, Sirius loves Remus that much.Orthe one where Remus proposes a bet, Sirius meets Betty, Peter is a virgin and James is mildly horrified the whole time- except when studying with Lily, because he gets to spend time with Lily and away from his sex-craved best friends, obviously.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to My Secret's Out, in case you didn't guess from the title. I like the way it turned out for the most part, but I wish that there was more Sirius/Remus in this. I mean, there's quite a bit- obviously, the whole ficlet is about them, but I wish there was more.  
> Because OTP and all that jazz.  
> This series won't just have wolfstar, I'll be focusing on Lily and James later on, and then back to wolfstar again because I'm trash. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading it and you can (shameless self-promo coming up) find me on tumblr as protegovlupin; you can send me prompts on there!  
> Leave comments and kudos if you enjoy it and don't mind terribly.  
> Thank you x
> 
> edit:  
> so i come back to this fic a few months later and i want to cry ?? this was so crappily written and edited?? holy crap it hurts. anyway i'll probs be editing/rewriting this completely because i've improved heaps (i hope) since I wrote this.

It wasn't hard for Sirius and Remus to start dating. No one really noticed the difference, the only difference was that the two of them kissed – although Sirius was usually the one to initiate it.  
In all honesty, everyone saw it coming; some even went as far as to make bets– Peter and James namely –as to when it would happen (with the latter losing a galleon, and whining about it the whole time).

Lily was ecstatic with the progress, alongside Marlene and Alice, and liked to kid herself by saying that she was the matchmaker. That it was her, after all, who took part in getting Sirius to leave the table and seat himself in Remus' lap.  
“God, Prongs, she's acting just like you – cocky and bloody annoying.”  
Remus laughed at Sirius' complaints while Peter tried to muffle his giggles behind a hand, as James blushed and swatted Sirius over the head.  
“I'm not annoying and neither is she. She's right you know, she technically-”

“Of course you would agree – you're in love with her, so obviously she's right. I mean, god forbid the red headed angel was wrong!” Remus laughed harder, his breathing coming short as he clutched his stomach while James dived to attack Sirius with his potions book.  
Peter was giggling harder and rolling on the floor, his slightly chubby face scrunched up in amusement.  
“Bloody– Buggering– Good for nothing-” James' face was red, a dark blush splattered on his cheeks. Sirius, however, was wheezing with laughter as he jumped over the bed and out of harm's way from the textbook.  
They all stopped when Lily walked through the door, her laugh bouncing off the walls before stopping, startled (although not entirely surprised) with the scene in front of her.

James laughed awkwardly, dropping his hand that held the book. “Uh, hey, Lily. We were just having some... fun.”  
Lily laughed at the look on his face and stepped back. “I see. Well, I was going to ask if you wanted to do the potions study session you asked for the other day, but since you're having fun I wouldn't want to interrupt.”

“What? No, No, we were just wrapping up. Let me just get my stuff...”  
“Alright, I'll wait for you outside. Oh!” She grinned, and her eyes sparkled with delight as the next sentence came out of her mouth. “Peter, before I forget, Sophie was looking for you, asked me to let you know if I see you. She’s at the greenhouse.” Lily winked. “Alone.” She spun around and walked out, waving goodbye lazily over her shoulder.

Remus and Sirius shared a large grin as Peter jumped up in excitement, almost tripping over his feet as he tried to tame his hair with James following suit after he finished squealing (“I wasn't squealing Padfoot! It was a manly cheer”).  
“Why Lily would want to attempt to help you study potions is beyond me. You're absolutely hopeless at the subject.” Remus smirked at his comment and it only deepened when he saw James shoot him a quick glare.  
James stopped trying to fix his hair, and instead ruffled it once before grinning. “I'm heading off to see my goddess. So, if you'll excuse me...” He picked up his bag and pranced out of the room like the idiot he was.

Peter turned and stared at the other two sprawled on the bed, a smile splitting his face. “I think she likes me. Last time we went to Hogsmeade we talked the whole time – not that you would know since you were too busy up here shagging.” He winked cheekily before sprinting out of the room, narrowly missing the pillow that Remus threw at his head.  
Sirius laughed and rested half his body onto his boyfriend's, with his head tucked under Remus' chin.  
“I'm surrounded by idiots.” Remus smiled fondly.  
“Yeah, James and Peter are idiots.”  
“I was talking about you too.”  
Sirius shot upright in a sitting position just to glare at Remus before laying back down, making sure his body wasn't touching Remus'.  
Remus cackled in response, shaking the bed slightly.

Sirius had to hide his face so that the obvious smile wouldn't be seen – alongside his blushing cheeks.  
They stayed like that for only a couple of moments before Sirius was grumbling and returning in the position he was in to start with; head tucked underneath the werewolf's chin, letting the silence envelope them room.

It only lasted for a minute. “Hey Remus, do worms have taste buds?”  
A laugh escaped Remus, his chest rising up and down quickly, jostling Sirius from his position.  
“Oh, Padfoot, you really are special.” Remus couldn’t hide the fondness in his tone.  
“What? Stop laughing at me!”  
“You’re unbelievable, you know that? I don’t understand why I even deal with you.”  
“Well, you’re stuck with me. There’s no way that I’ll let you get away.” Sirius batted his dark eyelashes, grinning wickedly, with his hands tightening around around one of Remus’ wrists.  
“Really now?”  
“Yes, really.”  
“Want to bet on it?” Sirius didn’t like the tone Remus was using. It was the one he used when he was up to no good- most likely planning a prank; he’d always found it endearing when he wasn’t on the receiving side.  
“What are you planning?”  
“Nothing. Are you willing to bet or not?”  
“Fine.”  
“If you can’t catch me in an hour and a half, then you have to buy fifteen chocolate frogs and stay with Peter the whole time while he eats them.” Remus smirked. “I do hope that you remember the last time he went on a sugar high.” And with that Remus mumbled a spell that freed him from Sirius’ grip and sprinted out of the room with both the marauders map and invisibility cloak in one hand, and his wand in the other.

It was surprising how graceful Remus could be when he wanted to, considering how he usually had as much grace as a newborn fawn trying to walk.

Sirius quickly snapped out of his daze and freed himself from the simple binding spell Remus had cast. Quickly grabbing his wand, he chased after Remus praying that he would find him in time; there was no way he was going to end up stuck with Peter while he was high on sugar. He would rather swim in the Black Lake.

He shoved the Fat Lady’s portrait and ran down the stairs, almost knocking over a group of first years. They shouted at him, but Sirius just ignored them, trying to see if he could catch up to his giant of a boyfriend.  
He stopped abruptly when he came to the corridor that went in two different directions, but turned to the painting when he heard an amused snort. An old woman with grey hair and square glasses (thinner then James’ glasses and less ridiculous looking), knitting what looked like a sock while a small dog sat next to her in silence.

He took a deep breath, ready to speak, when the woman cut him off. “Hello, you must be ‘the boy with the most beautiful space grey eyes’.” Sirius blushed, knowing exactly who had told this woman the information, but she only smiled sweetly. “I’m Betty. Your boyfriend and I are well acquainted, with him and I being related. He’s such a sweet boy, always coming to keep his great grandmother’s company.”  
Sirius smiled at the words. Of course Remus would keep his grandmother’s mother company. The boy was just too good of a person, one that Sirius was head over heels for.  
“He is rather sweet isn’t he?”  
Betty smiled softly, nodding. “He’s so charming that all the portraits love him. They’ll do anything he asks, so don’t try to ask where he’s hiding, he’s already told them to keep quiet about his hiding place. Sir Patrick is already prancing around on his pony, letting every other painting know on the left side of the castle, while Madame Lorraine Parker has taken the right.”

Sirius gaped, and took a few moments before he managed to speak. “But how?! He only had a minute head start!”  
She laughed softly, causing her dog's head to perk up. “He’s a very clever boy and I’m sure that by association, you are too.”

“Well, you’re not wrong. I’m one of the smartest people you’ll ever meet.” Sirius grinned slyly at her, and her smile reached her eyes, which twinkled mischievously- in a way so familiar Sirius almost thought he was staring into Remus’ eyes.  
“I’m sure you’re most clever, however, you are quite gullible. I’m not one for idle chatter, you know, and although you’ve been pleasant company, if that clock behind you is correct, I’ve given Remus all the time he needs to escape.” She smiled brightly once more before returning to her knitting, the smile never leaving her face.

Sirius’ jaw dropped and he made made a move to go into the right corridor, assuming that Betty wasn’t going to tell him anything on Remus’ whereabouts, when he heard a faint whisper. “Left.”  
Winking at Betty, he went left, sprinting aimlessly with colours flying past him, relying purely on instinct as to where Remus would be.

***

Remus slinked past a group of students, turning right and then left before he reached the back of the school, a spot which no one came to. It was nice, quite and away from prying eyes- he’d used it everyday at the beginning of his first year in hogwarts, when he was too scared to make friends.  
Now, he didn’t use it as much - rarely even - but sometimes after full moon, he needed to be away from everyone- including Sirius.

He stayed close to the wall and sat down, using his werewolf hearing to listen down the corridor in case anyone approached- even with the invisibility cloak he didn’t want to be caught by someone other then one of the marauders and have to explain how he was staying invisible underneath a thick blanket.

Remus sat there, leaning against the castle wall, wrapped in thoughts while keeping his ears open for any sounds of footsteps for a long time, long enough to lead him to believe that the time frame was almost up.

He closed his eyes, letting himself enjoy the warmth of the setting sun, when he heard fast footsteps, as if someone was almost running.  
He knew who it was before he heard them and instantly shrunk closer to the wall. “Fifteen minutes. I only have fifteen god forsaken minutes or I’ll be stuck with sugar high Peter. Merlin’s left tit, why the hell did I agree to this? I could’ve been warm under the covers making out with him, instead of running around the school.” Remus could hear Sirius’ mumbling, fast and annoyed- although he knew that Sirius wasn’t annoyed at him, he’d always been a sore loser, even at the measly age of eleven.

Sirius walked around sometimes swiping the air with his foot or arm, looking absolutely ridiculous the whole time; sighing and grunting when his foot went too far and almost made him fall.  
The urge to laugh was slowly getting harder and harder to contain, but he held it back with everything that he had- there was no way in hell that he would risk staying with sugar high Peter.  
Sirius walked towards Remus, his eyes flickering all over the place, sometimes even, at Remus.  
He crept closer and closer, until he standing on the right of Remus, glaring at the wall as if it had offended him personally. When the seconds went by with no response Sirius grumbled and spun around, walking back the way he came.

Remus waited for ten minutes, even when he no longer heard Sirius' footsteps, to make sure that he won the bet and slipped off the cloak before finally heading off back to his common room.  
He walked idly, stopping occasionally to talk to a couple of portraits on the way, before he reached Betty.  
"Oh darling Remus, it looks like you won doesn't it? I saw the poor boy sulking as he walked past. He's rather cute- I've already told you that, haven't I?"  
Remus laughed. "You have, almost every time he walked past you, in fact. I also think, that you've mentioned a couple of times that if you were our age you'd try to get into his pants. Forgetting completely- much like all the other girls in this school- that he is, completely and utterly gay and as bent as a boomerang."

Betty giggled behind her hand. "As bent as a boomerang? My lord, you're a touchy one aren't you?"  
Remus grinned cheekily. "He's mine. Hands off."  
Betty stuck her tongue out. "Spoil sport. Now, stop annoying your old woman and go ravish your man. You'll have to tell me all the steamy details tomorrow."  
"I am not telling you anything about that! My god woman, you are incorrigible." Remus' ears and cheeks were both coloured red as he walked off and he could distinctly hear Betty snort as he rounded the corner.

He stepped inside the common room and saw only a small amount of students spread around in their respective groups. In the corner, where a small coffee table and two small couches sat opposite each other, James and Peter were whispering, not having caught sight of Remus yet.  
He overheard them just as he approached.

"But get this, Peter, she leaned over my shoulder to point out my mistake. She could've just stood next to me, but she decided to lean over me- almost all her front was touching my back!"  
James bounced excitedly and Remus laughed, causing both their heads to snap in his direction.  
"Ah Remus! I was just telling Peter what happened at my study session today." James wriggled his eyebrows and Peter clapped him on the back before continuing for James.

"But you'll hear all about that later- most likely- and for the next hour, and then for the next month- Sirius is up in our room sulking. Something about you and a bet? He lost didn't he? Merlin, you know how he gets when he loses- you've now condemned us for hell for the next two days."  
Peter smirked as he looked up at Remus, knowing that he was right about both James and Sirius.  
Remus smirked back. "Well, I don't know about two days- I do have my ways when it comes to convincing Sirius."He turned and walked away to the exclamation of: "Ew, Remus, no! Too much information you prat!"

Still grinning, he ascended the stairs and walked into the room without knocking, spotting Sirius instantly.  
Sirius was sitting in the middle of Remus' bed, his back facing the door.

"Hello, love." Remus suppressed his grin as Sirius shifted even further away from him, ignoring his greeting. "Aw, come on, love, you can't be that upset. You agreed to do it even though you knew what would happen if you lost."  
He received a grunt in return and Remus sighed fondly as he laid his wand, the cloak and the map down on the chest at the end of his bed.

Sirius must have felt the bed dip under the weight of Remus, because he whipped around to give the stink eye. "Asshole. Tosser. Prat. Git. Bloody pain in the arse, that's what you are." Sirius crossed his arms and pouted. Then, to prove his point, he crossed his arms and pouted. 

Remus chuckled and crawled over, taking a few moments to shift Sirius so that the smaller boy was straddling him- his arms still crossed and lips still forming a pout.  
"You can't be that mad. You knew what you were getting into when you agreed."  
Sirius huffed haughtily. "That's not the point."  
"Oh? Then what is?"  
"You didn't tell me about the paintings."  
Remus stared at Sirius for a moment before letting out a surprised laugh. "That's what you're upset about?"  
"Yes." Sirius let his hands drop and finally moved closer into Remus, slotting himself in such a way that every part of his body was touching Remus'. "What if one of them steals you from me?"

 

Remus laughed. "Sirius, I'm not going to run off with a Hogwarts painting."  
Sirius huffed again. "I know that."  
Remus let out a breathy laugh and cupped Sirius' cheeks. "Sirius, I didn't tell you because it honestly never occurred to me. Half of them don't even know me properly- it's all Betty's work, you know, bragging about her sweet great grandson."  
Sirius lift lifted and he matched Remus' grin. "She's so cool."  
"Don't tell her that. Her head is as big as yours."  
"Hey!" Sirius pounced on Remus, causing both of them to roll over and tangle themselves in the bed sheets. Remus loomed over Sirius, who in turn, blushed prettily.

"You're mine Sirius, you know that right?"  
"Yeah, I know."  
"Good." And with that, Remus attacked Sirius' neck, kissing and sucking wherever he could see his pale skin, while listening to the mewls and moans made from the boy underneath him.

He took extra time when he came to Sirius' sharp collar bones. He loved sucking that piece of skin- the way the deep purple hickeys looked on the sharp and pale skin aroused Remus to no end; especially when Sirius left them exposed for anyone to see.  
He could feel Sirius' hard on against his thigh, hot and pulsing, waiting eagerly for Remus to satisfy it.

Remus smiled smugly to himself and gave the collar bone one more suck before removing his mouth and looking down at Sirius; eyes half open, hickeys all over his neck and face red.  
Sirius whined and arched his back so that his body was touching as much of Remus as he could reach.

Remus leaned down- making Sirius moan appreciatively at the feel of their bodies pressed together- right next to Sirius' ear. "Time to do your end of the deal. You lost the bet."  
Sirius' eyes snapped open and Remus hopped off the bed, sauntering over to the door. He opened it and took a step forward before looking over his shoulder at Sirius with hungry eyes- an expression that he knew made Sirius weak. "We'll finish this off later, yeah? Don't want to keep Wormtail waiting, do we?"

He closed the door and walked over to James and Peter, who looked at him wearily. He sat down, sinking into the cushions, when he heard- alongside everyone else in the common room- a loud string of colourful curses and mentions of killing a certain tawny haired boy.  
"Remus, what were you thinking?" James rubbed his face, exasperated. "He's going to be in the bitchiest mood now."  
With a grin, Remus hooked his hands behind his head. "I was thinking that the sex would be way better- with him wanting it even more then he usually does."

Peter's face morphed into something akin to horror and James jumped over the coffee table to block Peter's ears. "Remus." He hissed. "You know how innocent this boy is- you can't just go around saying sex when he’s in hearing range."  
James mustn't have been quiet enough because Peter's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fainted, falling off the couch completely.

James bent down quickly and slapped Peter on the face, causing the boy on the ground to sit up quickly and give both boys a glare.  
"I hate the both of you as much as I hate the smell of Filch."  
Remus and James looked at each other and giggled. "I'll make sure to let him know." James winked, causing him to giggle harder.

The sound of loud footsteps sounded from the stairs and towards them. They all looked up and saw Sirius with a terrifying look on his face. "You, in the dormitory now." He pointed at Peter, who ran off- no one questioned Sirius when he was in this mood. "When I finish, you better be right in front of the door waiting and we better have the most mind blowing sex ever. Understood?" Remus nodded, keeping the shit eating grin off his face as much as he could.  
Sirius finally rounded on a horrified looking James. "As for you, you'll be sleeping on the couch with Wormtail, I'll send him with your blankets and pillows- maybe even your pajamas if I'm feeling nice." With one last pointed look he turned around and marched up the stairs.

And when Remus and James heard the door slam shut, they burst into laughter both knowing that today had been a good day, despite the whirring war outside the castle walls.


End file.
